


The Most Familiar Stranger

by microwave



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Marriage, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reader-Insert
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: I married my husband simply for his handsome appearance, I knew nearly nothing about him.And he turns out to be the God of thunder.(For non-Chinese readers: This story is about Thor, who wasn't able to stop Thanos, feeling guilty for all the pain that suffered by the remaining half population across the universe, so he decided to use his power to wipe out ordinary people's memory about The Infinity War.)





	The Most Familiar Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching the trailer of Avengers: Endgame.  
> So basically this story happened between Infinity War and Endgame.

　　是这样的，我和老公结婚两年了，还没有正式滚过床单。

　　从头说起的话，我们是通过共同的朋友克林特认识的。我这个朋友好像在政府部门工作，说介绍个同事跟我约会。

　　本来我不太想和公务员约会的。

　　说到公务员，我就想到了税务局的那些人。他们穿着洗变形的西装，脑子里塞满了数字和票据，精于算计又古板无聊。

　　我在社区图书馆工作，就不想找一个比我自己还沉闷的对象了。

　　“去一下嘛，他人真的很帅的。”克林特一直念叨。

　　我一点都不相信他说的话。直男对直男根本没有审美，他们大概就是觉得“我的每个好兄弟都超帅的”，事实上并不是这样。

　　“至少给他一个机会嘛，我给他看了你的照片，他还挺喜欢你的说。”

　　“你倒是把他照片也给我看看啊！”我把咖啡桌拍得啪啪作响。要是他真的有克林特说的那么帅，那早把照片拿给我看了。

　　“他这人有点……嗯……特别。他不喜欢拍照。”

　　才不要嘞，听起来太不靠谱了。

　　但是克林特不依不饶。我最后被磨得没办法了，只好勉为其难地答应了，毕竟以后还想去克林特家蹭饭的。

　　结果真的很出人意料，克林特这个死直男没胡说，对方真的是我这辈子见过的最帅的男人。

　　我们约在街角一家红色墙壁的餐馆里。这家餐馆里的座椅都是浅绿色的皮沙发，颇有复古的感觉。

　　对面坐着一个难得一见的大帅哥，面前的食物也量大好吃，但我总觉得有些伤感。

　　第一次约会之后，我盘算着怎么有下一次。第三次约会之后，我就开始密谋怎么把他套牢了。

　　虽然他真的很帅很强壮，但他沉默寡言，老是穿得和矿工似的，异色的瞳孔（我真是爱死了！）充满了忧郁，也不太懂人情世故的样子。

　　人木讷一点没关系，我就是个死颜控，无论上班一天有多累，我一看到他就觉得人间值得了。

　　于是我就开始给他下套。

　　我们散步路过婚纱店的时候我总会慢下脚步，对着橱窗里的礼服露出无限期盼的表情。我有事没事就用iPad在网上看饰品，问他“这个戒指我戴好看吗？”

　　还好，虽然他人看起来木木的，但并不是真的傻。

　　当他拿出戒指单膝下跪跟我求婚的时候，我表面上惊喜万分，娇羞地伸出手让他为我戴上戒指，其实我心底在得逞地狂笑着“老娘搞到你了吧！”

　　之后，我就成了Mrs Odinson。

　　我被美貌冲昏了头脑，什么都给忘了。

　　我忘了他没有提过自己的家人，忘了我根本不知道他具体是做什么的，更重要的是，忘了姐妹们再三叮嘱过的事：结婚之前要“验货”。

　　你们懂我说的“验货”是什么意思。万一，那啥，对方短小或者秒射，是很影响夫妻感情的。

　　我真的没想那么多。而且我可以一辈子只盯着他那张脸就觉得饱足了。

　　###

　　新婚之夜，我做好了任何心理准备。如果他真的尺寸和持久度都不尽人意，我也不会嫌弃他的。我抚摸着他那完美的躯体都能精神高潮。

　　但是当他脱去衣服，脱下裤子，然后扯下内裤的时候，我面对着眼前骇人的场景，直接尖叫了出来，从床上跳了起来，跑进了浴室，pia一声把门关上了。

　　我靠着门坐在浴室冰凉的瓷地砖上，惊魂未定。

　　我的老天鹅啊，那根本不是人类该有的尺寸吧？？

　　他在外面拍着门，叫我的名字：“sweetheart，你怎么了啊？”

　　“我！！我不要！”

　　“不要什么？亲爱的，你开开门，让我进去呀。”

　　“你不许进来！”让你进来我可能会死。

　　“好好，我在外面等你。”

　　我刚才洗澡的时候把手机拿进浴室放歌结果就落在洗手台上了，这个时候它突然震动了一下。

　　是闺蜜发来的信息。  
　　『怎么样，爽吗？』

　　我愤恨地回信息过去。  
　　『爽个P，我不可以。』

　　她马上回了过来。  
　　『什么？难道真的是金针菇？』

　　我快速地打字。  
　　『恰恰相反，那简直是核武器。幸好我跑得快，不然我可能今天就死在床上了。』

　　『oh you lucky bitch！真是旱的旱死，涝的涝死。』

　　『看来横竖是个死喽。』

　　『夸张，女人的那里孩子都生得出来，有什么尺寸的大棒不能接受的？你赶紧滚回去啦，他要是给了别人你心里会舒服吗？』

　　我想象了一下那个场景。不，我绝不接受。

　　我随手把手机放到马桶盖上，默默地走到门边，拉开了门。

　　我那新婚的丈夫正愣愣地坐在床边，看到我走出来，赶紧抬头看向我，然后伸出双臂来抱我。

　　“亲爱的，你没事吧？”

　　估计是我的反应也把他吓到了。他用力地搂着我，吻着我的额头，像是怕一松手我就又会跑掉。

　　“没事！我们继续吧。”我闭着眼不去看那吓死人的东西，而是伸出手去摸他。

　　他呼吸变得沉重，把我轻轻按倒在了床上。

　　我想着闺蜜的话。行吧，大不了床头柜里还有凡士林以及润肤用的橄榄油可以用。

　　我为什么要听爸妈的话做个乖女孩啊？为什么我的第一次就要面对这种级别的玩意？

　　他耐心地为我做前戏，但我实在是太害怕了，身上的每一根神经都在颤抖，完全感觉不到他的触碰带来的魔力。

　　当我感觉到他的火热抵在我的入口的时候，我还是慌了。

　　“呜呜呜你等一下。”我爬了起来，拉开了床头柜，拿出了装着橄榄油的小瓶子。

　　我令他把橄榄油均匀地涂满了柱体的每一寸，然后才又躺回了他的身下。我注意到他肩上肌肉上已经起了一层汗珠。

　　他一手捏着我的腰，一手扶着他的庞然巨物，向我的身体里顶进。

　　啊啊啊真的好痛啊！

　　我疯狂地摇头，手在他背上乱抓着，指尖触到他湿漉漉的肌肤。

　　他停住了，似乎要等我适应。

　　过了好一会，疼痛并没有减缓，小说里果然都是骗人的。

　　“呜呜呜你全进来了吗？”

　　“只有顶端而已。”

　　什么啊！才一个顶端就让我疼成这样了吗？

　　但是我还是想努力一下。我咬着牙，让他再推进一点试试看。

　　他照做了。结果我差点白眼一翻去见上帝。

　　“停停停我真的不行了。”我求饶道。

　　他满脸通红地退了出去，然后惊道：“啊，你流血了。”

　　我歪头看了一眼，差点没昏过去。橄榄油混杂着鲜血挂在他器物上的场景有些过于惊心动魄。

　　他叫我躺着别动，拿来了毛巾替我清理身体。

　　那天我们的第一次就没成。

　　在之后的两年之内也没有。

　　###

　　这两年期间我们相处得很好，我更加确定了他就是我生命中的那一个人。

　　除了……他依然进不来。

　　我真的超愧疚的。他是个性.欲及其旺盛的人，因为我发现他每天早晚都会在厕所自己解决一次。

　　最近我发现，他偶尔会乘坐一个女人的车回家。

　　绝对没错，我亲眼在窗口看到的。

　　那个红发辣妹真的好美，对比之下让我觉得自己简直算不上女人。

　　但是再漂亮也不能抢走我的丈夫啊！

　　我蹲守了几天，终于又遇到了她送他回来。我躲在路边，等我丈夫一离开我就去敲那个美女的车窗。

　　她看了我一眼，把车窗降了下来。“你就是索尔的妻子吧？”

　　没错，正是我，超正牌。我挺起胸膛，鼓起勇气。“看来你知道我。你又是……？”

　　“娜塔莎，我叫娜塔莎。你丈夫的同事。”

　　“不，我不信，他工作的地方怎么会有你这样的辣妹。”

　　她饶有兴致地看着我，红唇轻启，吐出几个字：“你觉得他在哪里工作？”

　　“不是税务局吗？”

　　自称娜塔莎的女人轻笑了一声，“他这么跟你说的吗？”

　　我犹豫了一下，“他好像确实没跟我说过。”

　　“你不知道你的丈夫是谁吗？”

　　这话怎么说的！我生气地回道：“我当然知道他是谁！他是索尔·奥丁森啊！”

　　“除此之外呢？”

　　我支支吾吾，答不上来。

　　“嗨，你应该有网络吧？你回去搜一下复仇者联盟可好？”

　　我听了娜塔莎的话，上楼回了家。

　　索尔正在厨房里忙活，我随便跟他打了声招呼就抱着iPad躲进了浴室。

　　iPad屏幕上显示的结果太惊人了。我上一次被这样吓得头昏眼花，还是新婚之夜的时候。

　　这上面说，我的丈夫，索尔·奥丁森，他是一位神。

　　###

　　我盯着他的侧脸看了半天，都忘记吃饭了。

　　他终于发现了我的眼神不对，放下叉子问我是不是不舒服。

　　“索尔，我有件事想问你。”

　　“你说。”他嘴里嚼着食物，含糊不清地说道。

　　“你是不是……一个神？”

　　他愣了一下，然后剧烈地咳了起来。

　　“你是吗？”我又问了一次。

　　“呃……大概……可能……我是的？”

　　“是或否，答案有那么难吗？”我难过地站了起来，拿着外套跑到了街上。

　　结婚两年，我居然连丈夫是谁，或是什么东西都不知道。

　　神？神到底是什么？

　　我沿着街缓缓地走着，感觉到头疼欲裂。不知走了多久，我停在了一家红色墙壁的餐馆前面。

　　刺眼的红色令我更加头疼了。我隔着玻璃窗看见了餐厅内的浅绿色沙发，那是我和索尔第一次见面的地方。

　　不，还有更重要的一件事，我想起来了。

　　在那之前，我曾经和父母在这里吃饭。

　　是那一天……

　　那一天……我亲眼看到了父母在我眼前化为了灰尘，我跪在这浅绿色的沙发边上哭了一整天。

　　为什么我会忘掉这一件事呢？这个世界在那一天，失去了一半的人口。但很快就没有人提这一件事了，仿佛全世界同时患上了失忆症一般。

　　索尔追了过来，把我一把搂紧了怀里。我全身发麻，脸上湿漉漉的，大概是流了泪。

　　“这是怎么回事？为什么我忘记了我的父母的死亡？”

　　“对不起，对不起。是我没有保护好你们。”他囔囔地说着。

　　“不要说对不起，我想知道真相！”

　　于是我第一次知道了无限战争。那场位于瓦坎达的战役，以及那个疯狂的紫色皮肤外星人所做的一切。

　　那一日，无数人目睹了挚爱之人在眼前消逝，在那之后整个星球陷入了地狱般的痛苦之中。

　　这位神明眼睁睁看着更多的人因为无法接受失去所爱之人而选择自杀，于是擅自动用了神力，将那一日的记忆从所有地球人脑海中抹去了。

　　“对不起，对不起……我本有机会阻止这一切的……”他抱着我，不断地道着歉。

　　原来，神也会这样痛苦吗？

　　我把头靠在他的胸前，聆听着神有力的心跳声。

　　世人希望神明能够看到他们的痛苦，他们的每一句带着泪的祷告都入了他的耳。

　　我不知道他究竟能不能承受得了亿万人的痛，但终究在我怀里，他只是一个凡人的丈夫。

　　###

　　my love,

　　我希望每一个人都能翻过这一篇，向前看。  
　　但是我不能。  
　　我一定会亲手修正犯下的错误。  
　　无论代价如何。

　　等我回来。

　　your dear husband,  
　　Thor.


End file.
